


pinky promise?

by moransmoriarty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Angst, Nightmare, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moransmoriarty/pseuds/moransmoriarty





	pinky promise?

 

The sky was dark, twinkling bursts of white decorating the inky canvas. The wind was chilly as it came through the windows into their room, the result being the duvet which was comfortably wrapped around the two.

Sebastian was fast asleep, a low snore coming from his mouth. Jim however, was not so lucky. He shook, a nightmare racking his body. He woke with a start, a quiet sob escaping his mouth.

Sebastian, being the army man he was, woke at the movement, instantly coming to Jim’s side to console the smaller, shivering man.

“Jim?” He whispered, carding his fingers through Jim’s hair. Jim buried his face into Sebastian’s chest, tears cool on Sebastian’s bare skin.

“Another nightmare?” He asked, rocking back and forth slowly, easing them back down onto the bed again. Jim nodded in response, snuggling closer to Sebastian.

“What happened?” He planted a kiss to Jim’s scalp, running his fingers along Jim’s side. Nights like these were the worst, for both of them. Either Jim turned away Sebastian, giving the man the cold shoulder for as long as he saw fit, or he’d cry into Sebastian’s chest until the sun came up and then act like nothing ever happened.

“You…You left me. You told me I wasn’t good enough. Said I was a psychopath and that you didn’t wanna be with me.” Jim mumbled, scooting away from Sebastian, only to be pulled back into the strong embrace.

“Jim, I’m not gonna leave you. I love you too much to ever leave you.” Sebastian’s voice was firm, his blue eyes sincere as he stared into Jim’s dark brown ones.

Jim sniffled, “Pinky promise?” He whispered, feeling childish for the action, but holding his pinky out all the same.

Sebastian chuckled, nodding his head. He latched his pinky around Jim’s, kissing him gently.

“Pinky promise.”  


End file.
